The Witch Queen -A New Place
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: The Charmed Ones find them self in a strange new land filled with mythical beasts. They find out about a prophecy that comes to pass and that one of them must fulfil by leading them into battle and becoming their queen. This is my first Charmed series and is based between season 3 and 4 of the t.v. show. First in The Witch Queen Series. Rated T just in case.


The Witch Queen

a/n: Another new fan fiction. This was too good an idea to pass up. The word for this chapter is Holly, the berry and not the name. The Charmed Ones are transported to a magical world where one of them will learn of a destiny and a power that exceeds that of her sisters. Enjoy! :

A New Place

This starts in what people would call a normal cave, but it is not. It was the cave of the great seer Malaban and his apprentice Alahab. Malaban looked into his big crystal ball. "What are you looking for master?" Alahab asked looking into the ball with curiosity. "I am looking for the witch that will lead our kingdom in battle and become our Queen." The young apprentice nodded his head in understanding. He knew of the prophecy, he knew that the kingdom had always had a powerful witch as its rightful leader. "Have you found her yet?" Alahab interrupted, for the second time.  
"I am close, she is one of three. I do not know what one she is yet, but I am going to bring them all here to figure it out." Malaban told.

In San Francisco the three Halliwell sisters were enjoying a girls night in. "Come on Piper, you have to tell us." Phoebe started. "It is truth or dare, and you picked truth. So you need to tell us the name of the first guy you slept with." Piper was blushing hard. She took a deep breath and hid her face between her long dark hair and her hands.  
"It was Drake Owens in 8th grade." She told them. Not removing her hands.  
"You told me before that it was Tim Green in 10th grade." Prue commented and hit her with a cushion. Piper hit her back with a different cushion and soon all three girls were having a pillow fight.

During the fight there was a flash of light and the girls appeared in a meadow. "What happened to our living room?" Phoebe asked. Prue looked at her sisters, then down at herself.  
"Forget our living room, what are we wearing?" Prue asked. Piper looked down, she was wearing a purple silk dress with a corset cutting it off at the waist into her flowing skirts, her sleeves flowed down her arms and tied off between her thumb and pointer finger. It looked like something that she would wear to a costume party if she was going as a medieval queen. Phoebe looked completely different, a pale pink dress with darker pink outlines and a corset that wouldn't be known to anybody but her the dress lines her ankles and the back lowed out behind her in a silky pink wave. The way dress was designed looked like innocence, as opposed to a position of power. Prue's dress was stunning. It was a pale blue that matched her eyes, there was a thin blue veil running off the back of it and to anybody that looked they would see that it was laced up a the back with a pale blue ribbon of the same colour the sleeves cut off at her elbow. The three girls had no idea where they were or how they got there, but decided that it would be best if they made a move.

A creature jumped out at them. He was beautifully made as half man half beast. He was a centaur. "My fair ladies, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He asked. Piper stepped forward.  
"We are a little lost, we don't know how we got here and we just want to go home. Is there any chance that you can help us? Or at least tell us where we are" The centaur took in her appearance, from her long straight hair, to her flowing purple dress. The centaur bowed as low as he could.  
"You are in the land of Xian. And I am Froan. I am sorry that you have come here at such a time. The threat of war is upon us and we have no Queen to lead us." Froan told them.  
"We can help you if you need extra people for the battle a head." Piper commented.  
"Follow me to my home and we can talk there, in a more private setting." Seeing nothing to lose the girls followed the centaur to his home.

They seen his home as a lovely little cottage in the middle of nowhere. He invited them inside and told them to have some tea and biscuits. When they had gotten settled in he began to tell them a story.

"When this land was young, it was decided that witches would be our leaders on the battle field and the ruler of these lands. It has been a few short months since our last queen died of old age and a northern tribe wants to take over these lands. It was foretold that three young witches would mysteriously appear in this place and that one of them would take the throne. The three witches I presume are you three." The girls nodded. "Okay then, we just need to figure out which one of you is our rightful ruler."  
"But we are sisters and our power is evenly matched, how can you tell our magic apart?" Phoebe asked. Froan leaned in closer to them.  
"Do you have different powers?"  
"Yeah, I have premonitions, Prue has telekenisis and Piper has Temporal Stasis."  
"That is how the great seer will tell you apart. We must travel to him, I have three horses that we can ride."

They saddled up and headed east toward the far mountains. It was a two day trip even with the horses. It would be longer without them. The first morning Piper woke up feeling sick, she put her thoughts to the day before, when she took a home pregnancy test. It had been positive, so she must be pregnant. "Piper,sweetie are you okay?" Prue asked. Piper nodded. Prue noticed her pale skin. "Lie down for a little bit." Piper did as she was told.  
"Prue, Phoebe I need to tell you something." Phoebe heard this and came over to them. "I think that I'm pregnant. I took a home test yesterday before we were magically transported here. I was going to the doctor today to confirm it." Prue and Phoebe were shocked. They knew that Piper being pregnant changed everything.

In his cave Malaban was hastily putting things in a giant bag. A map of the land, some food, something to start a fire with. He was going to lead the witch queen into battle, whether she wanted to or not. It was her destiny. He left instructions to Alahab telling him to read over them carefully and not to go outside looking for him. Alahab nodded and waved him off. Malaban used his transportation powers to get to the new queen and her sisters.

He appeared in what almost looked like glitter, white glitter that disappeared the second it came. The girls stopped what they had been doing. "Who are you?" Asked Prue.  
"I am the seer Malaban. I have come to the new queen and her sisters to ask them for our help." He told them. He looked very wise and very mysterious. "It was me who brought you here. I had to bring all three of you when I could not decipher your powers." He put a hand on Piper's shoulder. "You are with child, haven't even told your new husband yet." Piper blushed as she hadn't told Leo.  
"Wait that's it," Phoebe cried. "We could call Leo and ask him what this is all about." She called for Leo before either of her sisters could hesitate. He appeared in a swirl of Blue lights.  
"Girls, what is going on? Where are we?" He asked. Piper walked up to him and gave him a cuddle.  
"Leo we are in the land of Xian and one of the three of us has a new destiny. To be the queen of this land." Leo's eyes popped out of his sockets.  
"What about the power of three?" He asked. Piper shook her head.  
"And, there is something I need to tell you." Piper led Leo away from the group. "Leo I'm pregnant." Leo stood for a couple of moments in complete shock. They hugged.

After a while everybody decided to journey north to the campsite where the battle preparations were taking place. It took a while, but they got there as quick as they could by riding through the night. The next morning they arrived. There was an seemingly infinite number of mythical creatures waiting for them as they guided their horses down the site. A seemingly normal woman walked over to them.

"I am Nalia, a madussa and I want to thank you ladies for coming here to help us." Piper smiled at her thinking that if even a madussa was putting her skills to good use then there really was all to play for. Another mythical beast approached them. "I am Madra, I am a wood Nymph and I would also like to thank you for helping us." Madra curtseyed to all three of them. Piper dismounted her horsre. "There is a tent pitched in anticipation of your arrival." Nalia told them pointing toward the tent. The girls and Leo dismounted and they all went to the tent together.

"I think we should help them." Piper said sitting down on a comfy cushion. Prue looked at her like she was mad.  
"Piper not only is this not our fight, but this is not our home either." Phoebe nodded her head, agreeing with Prue.  
"She's right, there is nothing that we can do to help them."  
"Guy's come on, am I the only one that seen that Madussa and thay Nymph. They were practically begging us for our help." Piper retorted.  
"Piper, if you want to lead a battle then you can. Just remember that you are pregnant and fighting could potentially." Phoebe responded to what Piper had said before hand. Piper stood up and left the tent.

"People of Xian. I have come to tell you that I will help you and fight by your side until the battle is won for all of us." Piper started. She scratched her arms, that were hidden by the sleeves of her dress. "I will fight for you in the name of honour and justice to win the war against the northern kingdom of Tribe." The crowd cheered for her as soon as she finished her speech. Piper had no idea what she had just agreed to.

An elderly warrior walked toward her, he had goat feet so it was obvious that he was a faun. "We need to go over battle plans. We might be small in number, but we make up for it in loyalty, smarts and we have magic on our side." Piper looked at him with a sudden overwhelmed feeling.  
"I'm sorry, but who are you?" She asked.  
"I am Dangtes, warrior in the highest rank. And I am completely at your service, your majesty." He bowed low as he introduced himself. Piper was taken aback by being called 'your majesty'.  
"What?" She asked. They heard a laugh, it was Froan.  
"Piper, your majesty. Have you forgotten what I told you about the prophecy?" He asked laughing. "You are now going down the path of your new destiny." Piper was stunned.  
"Then lets go and win a war." The walked off with the crowd still cheering to go and find the empty planning tent.

Phoebe, Prue and Leo had heard everything, the speech the cheers and the shock that Piper went through when she found out her new destiny. "what are we going to do?" Phoebe asked. "Piper is pregnant, and knows nothing about leading army's in battle."  
"She might not, but I do. I have fought in a war." Leo said. "Okay maybe with guns and tanks, instead of swords and horses, but war is war. Conflict that needs to be resolved." Prue looked at her brother in law.  
"Then what are you suggesting we do?" She asked sitting up straight in her pale blue dress. "Go over there and demand that we help her."  
"That is exactly what I am suggesting. We help her, she is still your sister and my wife." Phoebe stood up and Prue copied her.  
"Okay then, where do we go to find her?" Phoebe asked. They left the tent excited for battle and ready for anything.

"So our archers will be on the north-facing cliff completely hidden from the Tribe soldiers." Piper suggested. It was her, Dangtes, Froan and a giant minotaur that had yet to introduce himself to her.  
"Then you give the signal, and the battle will commence. So far we have a plan to get you into position to either make the Tribes retreat or kill the leader." The minotaur told her.  
"Okay, but I cannot kill a person with my powers. It is against the rules of wicca. But I can kill him in a sword fight, or at least weaken him." Piper explained.  
"Your highness, do you even know how to use a sword?" Dangtes asked looking at her, his saphyre blue eyes giving off a vibe of concern.  
"No, but maybe somebody could teach me how to use one before we go into battle."  
"There is no time for that, if we don't strike first then they will and it will all be lost." Piper shook her head.  
"I am a fast learner. Just give me a sword and a teacher, and I will learn before the battle starts." The minotaur sighed through his hairy snout.  
"Very well then, my queen." Piper cringed when she heard her new title, it still hadn't caught up with her. The minotaur left the tent to find a trainer that could help her.

Phoebe entered the tent, followed by Leo and a very reluctant Prue. "Hi guys." Piper said looking at her family. Leo kissed her, and put his hand on her stomach.  
"Piper, I know what you have given up to do this, and we just want to say that we support you in this and even want to help you accomplish your goals." Piper nodded her head at Leo.  
"Thank you. And Leo, I want you to be my king. At least in name and title. I love you and I don't want to be a queen without my man by my side." Leo smiled at her and told her that he would be her king by title, but had to stay on earth to protect his charges from demons and other forms of evil.

A week later and Piper was trained to use her sword properly and even had a full body armour formed in her size, chain-mail and everything. She was lucky that her stomach was protected, because of the baby and was prepared to lead the battle as she slipped on her helmet. She decided to paraphrase the battle cry that an American general used in the civil war. "Today we fight here for our country!" She yelled holding her long sword in the air. The archers waited for her to give the signal.

She lowered her right arm which held the sword, and a sea of arrows unleashed above the heads of the Xianese army.

When the arrows had stopped coming over their heads, the Calvary made their move forward, with Piper at the lead. The Tribesmen lurched into battle mode, even though several hundred of their men were wounded by arrows. It became obvious that they would not be going down that easily. The charmed Ones were facing the toughest battle of their lives.

Piper came head to head with the king of the Tribe. "We shall fight until one side loses. And that shall be your side." The king stated trying to bring his sword to her neck.  
"That is what you think Ostbien, but I will not let that happen." Piper had spent the last week training and learning about the enemy. He looked surprised when he realised that he was fighting a woman.  
"You are a woman." He laughed, despite the bloodshed that both sides were suffering. "This is going to be an easy fight." 'If my being a woman is going to make him over confident, then I am glad to be a woman.' Piper thought to herself.

They locked swords, and the two sparred head on head. It wasn't long before they had jumped off of their horses to fight in single combat. Piper took a swing at his neck, but she missed. Before she had the chance to recover from that slight miscalculation, the hilt from Ostbien's sword hit her cheek knocking her helmet off her head. "When I conquer this land. I think I will have you as my personal belly dancer." He said when her seen her face. Piper regained composure and attacked full force against him. Fuelled by hormones and a hatred for any kind of misogyny against women. "That is what you think, cocky bastard." She retaliated, breathing heavily. It was the middle of summer and her full armour was made of metal and leather. She was hot and sweaty, even without her helmet.

The battle wore on, it had started at high noon and it was now nightfall. Leo looked over at the centre of the battlefield. He seen Piper locked in mortal combat with the king of Tribe and knew that she could not last much longer. He wanted to help her, but he was stuck in a battle of his own with a moron that refused to go down without a fight. He watched as Piper ducked to avoid being decapitated. And flung his opponent over his shoulder and flinging him on to the ground.

A few hours later and Piper had King Ostbien right where she wanted him. She looked around the battle field and seen that her people were still standing and his were not. "The battle is over you have lost." She said to him. "Surrender with honour or lose your life." She pointed her sword at the gap in his armour. The king gulped and looked around him. His men had lost, and were either giving up the battle for medical attention or dead. "Okay. I surrender." He said and let Froan and another faun arrest him. Piper watched proudly as she sent a king to the highest maximum security prison they had in this wild, but beautiful land.

She turned to her wounded warriors. "We have won, the battle is over and the threat is illiminated. My friends and people, we have won. And tonight we shall celebrate." Piper told them, before looking for her family. She seen Prue helping Phoebe stand on a broken leg. Piper's face lit up when she seen them alive. "Prue, Phoebe." She called to them. They turned around and seen Piper running toward them in the dead of night and they embraced in a long passionate hug, neither sister daring to let go. Leo joined them, they sat on the ground hugging until the sun poked it's way up through the horizon ready to start another day, a more peaceful day filled with hope and happiness for the land of Xian.

The next week the country celebrated. All the mythical creatures of the land enjoyed their selves in the company of their friends, family and the new queen. They danced and had a wonderful time. Nobody wanted to see the celebrations end, not even the sisters. They knew that they had to go home after Piper's coronation, and it would kill them to have to leave her. They didn't let that stop them though. The power of three would find a way to survive, as it always did.

Piper's coronation day was scheduled in for three months later. By that time it was clear that she would give birth to an heir. The kingdom was a flurry of excitement. On the coronation day Piper woke up in her bedroom in the most beautiful marble palace you have ever seen or could even imagine. She put her hand to her large stomach. "Today is the day you become a princess." She told her baby in a whispered voice, as to not wake up a still sleeping Leo. The baby kicked at this and Piper knew that the baby liked that idea.

Piper was ready as she approached the throne room, her sisters and her husband standing behind her. "You look absolutely beautiful Piper." Phoebe said. Piper smiled and looked down at her attire. She was wearing a white dress similar to the one that she appeared in when they arrived in Xian. Only this one had a really long train and was adapted at the stomach for her six month pregnant belly. "All rise for our queen." Came a voice from inside the suddenly terrifying wooden doors. "That's my cue." Piper nodded to the guards that she was ready. After what felt like the slowest three seconds of her life she stepped out into the filled throne room onto a deep red carpet.

She approached the throne and the arch bishop began his speech on the history of Xian. It was interesting at first, but Piper quickly lost interest. "And here we are now. With the memories of our last war still fresh in our minds. Coronating our leader in battle and ruler of our land. To always be known as the Witch Queen. Queen Piper the Brave." Piper bowed down as the royal crown was placed on her head. She delicately picked up the crown jewels and crossed them over her heart. The bishop chanted something in Latin as Piper held them. "Long live Queen Piper." He yelled, the crowd copied him as Piper placed the precious jewels on the cushion they had arrived on.

Piper made her way to the balcony to address her subjects for the first time. The crowd cheered as they seen her. "My people. I may not be from this land, but I swear that I will lead and protect you through all that this kingdom has to offer, through good times and bad ones. We are a nation that can stand strong against any odds and I am proud to be your Queen." The speech wasn't very long, but it was very effective as the crowd started chanting 'Long live the queen' As they did mermaids and water Nymphs jumped through the waves of the moat. To Piper nothing gave her more pride than to lead all of these magical beasts.

The celebrations lasted well into the next day. When they were finished Piper knew that she had to say goodbye to her family. "I'll come and visit you when the baby is born." Piper said hugging Prue and Phoebe.  
"You will make a wonderful Queen Piper. I don't know if half of the land would be alive if it wasn't for you." Prue said, not wanting to let go of her baby sister.  
"Just make sure that baby is safe, okay." Phoebe said, nearing tears. Piper let go of her sisters and looked at Leo with a mix of love and loss.  
"Leo I love you with all my heart, I don't know how to say goodbye to you. I promise that I will keep our baby safe from harm." He pulled her into a passionate kiss that did all the talking for him. The three sisters held hands and began to chant.  
"A time for everything and everything in its place, open a portal through time and space." A portal appeared out of nowhere and the sisters hugged one last time. Prue, Phoebe and Leo stepped through the portal and back into their home.

Months passed and Piper did give birth to a princess. Her name was Melinda. She had Pipers' dark hair and Leo's green eyes. The elders had decided that Leo could live with them at the castle as their king. As you would expect, he jumped at the chance to be with Piper and the baby. They were his girls. Everything was peaceful in Xian.

The power of need not suffer. The girls soon discovered that they had another sister. Her name was Paige and she was half white-lighter and half witch. Together the three of them vanquished the source of all evil. Cole and Phoebe got married soon after. But the source had taken Cole over. And he had gotten Phoebe pregnant by his demonic spawn. Paige and Prue had to try and get Phoebe back to them without alerting piper to the obvious threat their own sister posed.

Life wasn't as good in the Halliwell manor as it was in the kingdom of Xian, but the sisters were strong and determined to bring Phoebe back to them even if it meant vanquishing Cole.

a/n: Okay so a sort of sad/ happy ending to my little tale here. There will be a sequel at some point. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
